


The Switch Has Been Flicked

by Brindelierre



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brindelierre/pseuds/Brindelierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Hanson and Booker, some AU and some just general fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SWEET ****  
  
**There was an undeniable sweetness in their relationship that Doug hadn’t expected. There were little things that most of the time would go under the radar, but being around them daily in the chapel Doug soon became attuned to. For instance, Booker would come in with a black eye or wearing other signs of being a punk when undercover and you would see Tom frown ever so slightly. Then later Booker would walk by his desk and squeeze his shoulder reassuringly saying I’m okay! Don’t worry about me. Doug knew that Tommy would give him an earful later.  
  
Sometimes Booker would drop a note on Tommy’s desk during the day and whatever it said, it made Hanson blush. After, Hanson would always slip it into his pocket. One time it had been a particularly difficult case for the McQuaid brothers and later that day Doug walked in on Booker and Hanson in a storage room in the back of the chapel but they weren’t having rampant heavy sex (thank god!); no Hanson’s head was on Booker’s lap while Dennis ran his hands softly through his hair. Neither noticed Doug as he quietly shut the door again.  
  
Slightly ashamed Doug admitted to Dennis one day in the bar that he thought that he was probably just using Tommy when they first started going out. Booker flushed slightly and laughed slightly indignantly, “how do you know I’m not?”  
  
Doug rolled his eyes and gave him an exasperated ‘seriously?’ look. Booker laughed quietly, almost fondly before saying, “yeah you’re right, I’m crazy about him and…and you have my word that I’d never hurt him.” He finished seriously and his eyes flicked over to where Hanson was stood chatting animatedly with Harry.  
Doug’s gaze followed Booker’s “I know”.  


**SCARED ****  
  
**Booker heart lurched as Hanson climbed into the suspect’s car. He knew Tommy could take care of himself, but he had seen this guy’s handiwork and he couldn’t help but imagine the repulsive injuries all over his lover’s body.  
  
He’d be fine.  
  
Of course he’d be fine.  
  
But Booker hadn’t got a good look at the guy; what if he was nearly 7 feet tall and 250 pounds? Hanson’s pretty small and even though he’s a firey fighter he’d have trouble against someone with that much of an advantage.  
  
Dennis folded his arms tightly and bit his lip wishing that he’d been the one to get into the car – he was bigger and meaner and more street wise than Tommy (though he’d never tell him cos he’d get his bigger and meaner ass handed to him!).  
  
Fuck of course Tommy can take care of himself.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Dennis was shit scared and there was no denying it.  
  
 **DRINK**  
  
23rd March 1976, the day Dennis lost his mother. Every 23rd of March since then Dennis took the day off work and drank himself into a stupor. Back when he was a teenager he might go smash something up, in recent years he just passes out on the couch drowning in memories.  
  
This year though it was different; he couldn’t get the day off work. There were serious allegations of physical and sexual abuse against teenage boys happening at Twinoaks High School and the case was considered too important for him to take a day off. Him and Hanson were undercover as cousins Dennis Beckett and Tommy Henderson. Tommy was a junior and Dennis a senior who had been held back a year – they were trying to cover a wider age range.  
  
They went to school and by lunchtime Booker was itching for a drink, the memories of that day were flooding his mind. He was 14 years old again and walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth in the morning before school; he didn’t even notice her at first his eyes were too blurry with sleep. Then he turned and there she was –  
  
“Dennis?” Tom’s hand was on his upper arm and he was frowning in a way that Dennis would normally find endearing. Normally Dennis would kiss the frown away and kiss the wrinkles off his forehead and peck the corners of his mouth until they turned upwards and he laughed…but today he couldn’t. Today all he could see was red, so much red.  
  
He stood up abruptly and stiffly made his way outside distinctly aware of Hanson following him out.  
“Dennis what’s the matter?”  
  
They were alone now, hidden round a side of the building. Dennis wanted to tell Tommy about his mother, but he couldn’t not yet. He struggled to find an explanation though so in the end words just jumbled together and fell out of his mouth.  
  
“Err I just…normally…my…” Hanson looked up at him expectantly and he cleared his throat. “Um, normally I just drink through today.”  
“oh.”  
  
Suddenly Booker was being pushed up against the wall and lips crushingly met his.  
  
“mmmph, what are you doing Tommy?!” Booker mumbled against the lips. Hanson pulled back grinning,  
  
“Offering you something better than drink!”


	2. Words, Geeks and Jocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can hurt and then AU where Booker and Hanson are at highschool together

**WORDS  
** They weren’t huge on public displays of affection, both found it hugely embarrassing and Booker in particular enjoyed the outside thinking that he was a hardass. However sometimes they’d hold hands when they were out together walking down the street if they were feeling particularly affectionate towards each other that day.

Today was a Saturday and the first day off that they’d had together in about a month and they planned to spend the day wondering lazily around just catching up, maybe they’d get some lunch and undoubtedly argue about who would pay the bill. Side by side they walked in comfortable silence with their hands joined swinging gently in-between them.  
A man in his thirties walked past, tall and muscular with a long but groomed beard. His eyes flicked between the two and landed on their entwined hands and he outwardly grimaced. “Fags,” he hissed at the two of them as he passed.

Hanson immediately froze and Booker glanced at him. Dennis had been openly bi since he was teen and he was used to the cruel prejudice of the world but Hanson…well he was shyer than Dennis had ever been and this was his first and only relationship with a man; words like this still cut through him like a hot blade.

Tommy let their hands drop and he walked on not looking at Dennis but Booker reached out and grabbed his upper arm swinging him round to face him. “Hey heyy, don’t let that jerk ruin our day off. He’s just an idiot who doesn’t know any better.” He lifted Tom’s face gently up to look at him.

“I know that,” Tom replied unhappily, “it’s just – I can’t stand it sometimes and I don’t know why it affects me so much. I get so angry!”

“The world needs time that’s all, one day we’ll be able to walk down the street with no one even giving a second glance because they’ll realise it’s normal, that it’s completely natural”

“But what about until then?”

“Until then, we have each other and it’s only your opinion that I’ll ever care about,” Dennis replied before planting a small swift kiss to Hanson’s hairline. “And, if anyone ever bothers you I’ll beat them up before they ever do it again!”

Smiling Tommy pushed him away, “shut up! I can do that myself!”

Laughing Dennis re-joined their hands and started to pull his lover gently down the street.

 

**GEEK AND JOCK AU ******

Dennis was the jerk quarterback at Chapel High School; Tom was not so beloved – straight-laced good kid who loved books and science much more than sport. When he was younger he’d had a hard time because he was smaller than the other kids and he was pretty. Now it’s better because people simply ignore him. He had heard conversations from the girls sometimes about how he was good looking but how it was a shame he was such a geek because they could never go out with someone like that. Shallow idiots.

Booker and him had always gone to the same school all the way through from kindergarten to now, junior year. Dennis wasn’t into beating kids up, that was more just his friends but their reputation tainted his and no one really took the time to realise he wasn’t a violent thug – Tommy noticed though. Mostly because one time in middle school Dennis’ friend Freddie had him in a headlock demanding his lunch money and while the rest of their despicable gang was laughing, Dennis was just standing there – a slight disapproving frown on his face. Their eyes had met and for a moment it felt like Dennis was apologising for his friend before he quickly averted his eyes.

Another thing that no one took the time to notice – both boys were gay. Dennis had known since forever; Tommy had taken longer. Dennis had also realised how much he fancied the dweeby geek Hanson way before the other found the feeling was mutual. Both had the same reaction though – panic. Immediately Dennis asked out Kimberly Greenberg, a girl who practically drooled when he was in a one mile radius of her but who had but two brain cells to rub together.

However, he didn’t stop watching Tommy from afar and neither did Tommy stop noticing Dennis in return.

Then came along the science project. Dennis was failing chemistry rather spectacularly and so the kind teacher Mrs. Forsythe pulled him aside and said she was going to pair him up with Hanson.

“Please Miss, anyone else please; any other dweeb just not that one!” Dennis begged. She smiled back almost knowingly.

“Dennis, I think that this could be good for both of you.”

Hanson’s face burned furiously when he was told the news and burned even more furiously when he was face to face with the tall and handsome Dennis Booker. Booker decided to try and play his increasing anxiety down.

“Right little man, shall we try and get this over with.”

“Don’t call me that,” Hanson barked “and also don’t expect me to do all the work and just get you a free good grade. Other people might do it but I’m not about that.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of expecting that little man,” Dennis grumbled unhappily.

* * *

 

They met over at Tommy’s house every day after school that week. Tom expected Dennis to work and he wasn’t kidding. The first day was torture for Booker – so awkward and he felt dumb for how little he understood but surprisingly Hanson was patient. He didn’t get angry when Dennis had a completely blank look on his face when he explained for the fifth time why the rate determining step in a reaction was the slow step; it just all seemed so counter intuitive.

Finally on the Thursday of that week he just got so frustrated with his lack of understanding he burst out, “Fuck I just hate it!” He lay down on the floor with his arm covering his eyes. “I’m just fucking stupid and I’m never gonna understand it so you might as well just give it up Hanson.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid and you ARE going to understand this.”  
“Why do think that I could?”

“You only don’t get chemistry because you spend the whole lesson messing about with your stupid friends.”

Dennis almost smiled, “and why are they stupid and I’m not?”

Hanson flushed before floundering, “Uh well…”

Dennis raised an eyebrow at him teasingly.

“Forget I said anything.”

“Ok little man, whatever you say.”

* * *

 

 

The next week they handed in their project about investigating the kinetics of the reaction between bromide and bromate ions. Hanson had kept true to his word and by the end Dennis had understood everything and the actual project had been a complete joint effort. He’d never felt that proud about a piece of work before and he now understood the joy that the dweebs (not dweebs, he corrected), felt when they handed in work that they’d worked hard on.

An A - Dennis Booker got an A on a piece of work.

“Congratulations Dennis, it was a great piece of work and Tommy was telling me how much of it was your work!” Dennis flushed happily.

“He…er he was?” he tried to play it down and knew he was failing majestically.

“Yes he was,” the teacher smiled fondly, “he seemed very proud!”

Dennis glanced over to wear Tom sat, their eyes met and Tom beamed at him and held up his own copy and pointed to the large red A importantly then stuck his thumb up. Dennis smiled back.

Later that day Booker cornered Hanson at the lockers,  
“I want to thank you.” Hanson reddened slightly and held up his hands.

“Oh that really isn’t necessary I mean-“

Booker cut him off, “but I want to, so I’m gonna take you out this Saturday.” He hoped he sounded confident because his heart was thumping through his chest and he worried that maybe Hanson could hear it.

This floored Hanson.

“Err…as like friends yeah?”

_One more bold move today Booker c’mon,_ “maybe as more?”

_Oh god please say that he hadn’t read the signs wrong._

It took a moment but then Tommy smiled timidly, “I think, I’d like that very much.”

“Great!” Dennis beamed.

_Okay how about one more bold move then Book,_ Dennis felt the eyes of everyone in the corridor on him, including all of his friends. He swept down and planted a kiss on Tommy’s cheek.

Ignoring the dumbfounded stares from around him he said, “I’ll pick you up at 8 little man.”


	3. SHOOTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom fails in protecting a girl that he was assigned to and Booker helps him through his gried

SHOOTING

Booker didn’t think that this day would be anything unusual. He was based in the chapel that day just writing up his report on a kid who’d been selling dodgy weed to the freshman at Bannerman High. Tom and Doug had been undercover protecting a young girl who they suspected was the next target of a neo-Nazi group that were targeting young Jewish kids around the area. 3 young men had been found castrated and with their throats slit and 4 young girls had been found raped and also with their throats slit. The girl, Lena Goldin, was the daughter of a local prominent politician and therefore a high profile target and required round-the-clock protection. 

Despite it being a high profile case, everything had been going to plan for Doug and Tom and they had already successfully thwarted one attempt to kidnap Lena. To Booker this seemed like a relatively straight forward case as the group was not that sophisticated.

Booker was sat at his desk just about finished on his report when he heard Judy gasp. His eyes flicked up and fell upon Doug looking white as a ghost and covered in blood.

‘Oh my god Doug what happened?!’ Ioki exclaimed.

‘They found…they got Lena. It all happened so…so fast.’ Doug was stuttering and teetering.

‘Sit down Doug’ Judy took his arm and gently lead him to his desk and guided him to his seat. Dennis rubbed Doug’s shoulder in a way he hoped was comforting. He felt very selfish at this moment but his eyes were fixed on the door waiting for his lover to walk through.

Suddenly a shaking hand wrapped around his wrist.

‘Booker, you should know, Tom. He…’ Doug trailed off.

‘What happened?! Is he hurt?’

‘He was grazed by a bullet on his arm, nothing too serious but-‘

Dennis interrupted, roaring, ‘what do you mean not serious?! He’s been shot! I need to go-‘ but the hand on his wrist tugged.

‘No genuinely he’s fine, but he held Lena in his arms as she…as she passed. He tried desperately to save her but he couldn’t. I had to run and radio in for help but he was left with her and…and I think it’s shaken him up. They’d gotten very close over the last few months; you need to go to him. They’ve taken him to St. Mary’s minor injuries unit.’ The hand finally let go off his wrist and as soon as it had Dennis was out of the door.

He didn’t think he’d ever driven his bike so fast but it still didn’t feel fast enough. He was trying to rationalise everything in his head. He knew it was just a graze but the thought of Tom being in a situation like that made Dennis sick to his stomach. He had no idea where his lover’s head was at but he knew deaths always hit him so hard.

‘Is Tom Hanson in here?’ he demanded at reception. The receptionist directed him through to a cubicle where Dennis threw back the curtain to find the nurse just finishing off wrapping the bandage around Tom’s left upper arm.

‘Tommy…’ Dennis breathed out. He hadn’t quite believed Tom was ok until he had seen it for himself. Then he felt his heart crushed as he saw Tom’s dead eyes looking back at him.

The nurse cleared her throat, ‘all done! I’ll give you two a moment.’

Booker moved over to the bed and sat next to Tom and gently put his arm around him. 

‘I couldn’t stop it Dennis.’ Tom breath hitched.

‘Shhh…this wasn’t your fault.’ Though Dennis still hadn’t got the full story as he’d ran out before Penhall had had the chance to explain.

‘We were ambushed. They had snipers on the buildings surrounding the school. We take her out of a different exit every day but we just underestimated their numbers. So many fucking sickos.’

Tom turned his head onto Booker’s shoulder and closed his eyes. ‘I want to go home Book.’

Dennis rubbed his hand up and down Tom’s good arm gently, ‘of course, we can go now. I only brought the bike but we can get a cab if you want?’

Tom shook his head on his shoulder, ‘the bike’s fine,’ he whispered.

Once outside Dennis put the only helmet on Tom’s head and did the strap up for him. He could tell Hanson wasn’t going to be in the mood for much tonight. Booker drove slow and steady as if that would settle his lover’s confused mind somehow.

They’d been home for around an hour and Tom still hadn’t said anything since the hospital.

‘Why don’t you go have a bath?’ Dennis suggested softly. He didn’t want to point out that Tom still had Lena’s blood all over him as well as some of his own. ‘I’ll run it for you, just get out of those clothes and I’ll put them in the wash too.’

He was halfway through running the bath when he heard a crash from outside. 

‘Tom are you ok?’ he ran out and stopped. Tom was standing over a broken mirror, chest heaving. ‘

‘Tommy…’ he started softly; then Tom started punching the wall repeatedly not caring that blood was now rushing down his knuckles. Rushing over Dennis stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Tom struggled with everything he had and successfully span around and planted a punch right to Booker’s jaw. It stung but he wouldn’t let go and instead grabbed Tom’s wrists in his hands and wrestled him to the couch thanking his lucky stars that he had the physical advantage. He pushed him down onto his stomach, pinned his hands above his head and sat on his legs.

‘Let me go Booker!’ Tom was screaming and writhing around desperately.

‘I’m not gonna let you hurt yourself’ Dennis kept his voice steady but inside his heart was beating out of his chest. He’d never seen his partner in this state.

‘I’ll hurt you!’ Tom spat out. He doesn’t mean it, he really doesn’t, Dennis tried to reason. 

‘No you don’t,’ Dennis whispered and leant down to plant a kiss on the back of Tom’s neck. Immediately Tom relaxed under his grip and just lay defeated for a few moments.

‘You’re right I don’t.’ And then he started to cry, heavy heart-wrenching sobs that Dennis never imagined he’d hear.

‘Hey, hey, come on. You’re fine, I got you.’ Dennis sat back on the couch and placed his hands under Tom’s armpits and heaved him upright and backwards onto his lap. It was more intimate than they’d ever been, even in bed. Dennis guided Tom’s head onto his shoulder and just gently carded his fingers through his hair while letting him cry.

‘She was only fucking 17.’ Tom choked out. ‘Too fucking young to die.’

‘I know. I know sweetheart.’

Eventually his sobs died down to occasional hiccups and shaky breaths. He made to get up but Dennis held him fast, continuing to stroke from his waist down to his hip. 

‘Just go to sleep, I’ll be here all night.’ Dennis assured, ignoring that his legs had gone dead quite some time ago. It took another half an hour but Tom’s breaths went even and his eyes fluttered closed. Dennis thought it ok to ever so carefully lift his lover into to his arms and take them both off to bed. It had been a long, unforgettable day for them both.

Just as he was laying Tom down underneath the covers he heard a soft ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’. Dennis smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead before replying. 

‘I love you so much, more than I could ever show you.’


End file.
